


Thing's good girls don't do

by Ellen_5678



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst?, Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Penelope's a bitch, Protective Hope Mikaelson, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellen_5678/pseuds/Ellen_5678
Summary: Growing up, Josie's always been told to be a "good girl". Be good. Be meek. Always smile. Don't talk back. Never raise voice.Enter Hope Mikaelson. Rocky Canyon's new bad girl with the devil's smile. Good girls don't kiss girls like Hope, but what's wrong with having her as her dirty little secret.CHAPTER ONE"So, do I bend over?" Hope paused and stares at Josie for a moment with a quirked eyebrow."Come again?""Do I bend..." As she repeats her words, her eyes widen and her flush goes from pink to cherry red. Fist to her mouth, it's obvious that Hope is holding back the devil's grin that glimmers in her eyes."You can bend over and I'll get behind you, but that's all up to you, Josie." There's a challenge in her quirked eyebrow when Josie look back to see her smirking face.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 74
Kudos: 259





	1. One can only Hope

Growing up, Josie was always known as the good girl. Why? Because her mother always told her that good girls go far in life. Her mother Jo died three years ago, but she still remembers everything her mother taught her. Good girls are respected. Good girls find true love. Good girls always succeed at everything they do.

Currently she’s at a bar hanging out with her best friend Lizzie. A faint scowl tinges her lips as she absently run her finger along the rim of her empty glass. Why? Well, apparently her mother was wrong because the only thing good girls get in the end is a broken heart. Anger boils in the bitter, deep pit of her stomach as she tips the glass over. The instant it clatters on the table, however, spilling ice and leftover water. Guilt nibbles at her gut. With a shake of her head, she stands the glass upright and grab napkins to mop the mess she made.

Penelope Park her girlfriend of seven years. Josie treated her right. She supported her. She loved her and Penelope cheated on her with a girl six year younger than Josie with twice her bra size.

“Josie? Oh, Josie…… Josie!” Snapping out of her daze, Josie blink and see her best friend, Lizzie, smiling down at her.

“There we go, you completely spaced out on me. Everything okay?” Instinctively, Josie paste on a 1000-watt smile, and try to brush away all signs of her internal distress.

“Oh, right! Um, I’m great! Perfectly fine.” A flash of skepticism crosses Lizzie’s eyes, but she puts on a smile as well and nods.

“Good, because you should be perfectly fine. We’re here to celebrate, not mope. I mean crotchety old Mrs. Andrews _never_ asks for an assistant to help her with the 4th of July festival. So, the fact that she asked for help and the town council appointed you to the job? That’s incredible!” Lizzie sets down the two glasses of beer filled to the brim, the forth sloshing over the sides.

“Here, drink up. I got you a refill.” Josie eyes her second glass of beer and bite the inside of her lip.

“You know what? You’re right. We are here to celebrate, so let’s celebrate.”

“Josie Saltzman, Rocky Canyon’s golden girl, is finally letting her hair down to have some fun! This might be my last day on earth.”

“Oh come on, Lizzie, I’m not that much of a goody-two-shoes, am I?”

“Um, yeah? Only a goody-two-shoes would’ve stuck around with Penelope for seven whole years.” Josie roll her eyes as she picks up her beer and clink it to her best friend’s glass.

“The only thing I can say to that is “cheers”, I guess.” Just as she begins to drink, the door to the bar opens and a hush settles over the room. Curiously, she turns around just in time to see…

…a diamond in the rough hottie sporting a red leather jacket and an easy but almost dangerous smile.

“Huh, I wonder what she’s doing here?” Lizzie said. The hush breaks and the murmurs start to sell in tandem with the uneasiness in Josie’s stomach. The diamond in the rough doesn’t seem to mind, as she gives everyone a nod and a sly wink.

“Just passing through, don’t mind me.” Josie gaze hovers on the stranger as she strolls to the bar, where the bartender’s expression is civil but cold.

“As long as you don’t cause any trouble, none of us will pay any mind to you.”

“Fair enough. I’ll just have a beer before I go and spread the word about a new business in town.” The bartender snorts as he pours the stranger a beer, while Josie turns back to a frowning Lizzie.

Rocky Canyon is a small town where news spread fast. Where everyone knows everyone, but Josie definitely don’t know anything about the girl.

“Uh, who is that?”

“Who is that!?” Lizzie echoes her words before she turns from the stranger to Josie, lowering her voice in the process.

“That is Hope Mikaelson, and if you know what’s good for you, you won’t dwell on girls like her.”

“What? Why?”

“Look at her face, that grin. Look at that jacket. Do you think she's a good girl?”

“I think we shouldn’t judge her.”

“We’re not judging, Josie, we’re assessing. Girls like us need to asses the girls or guys in our lives. Anyway, she moved here like two weeks ago? In those two weeks she brought a storefront downtown and turned it into a tattoo parlor.” Lizzie makes a face before rolling her eyes, making Josie’s stomach churn with unease once more.

“ I don’t have anything against Hope, it’s just, I don’t know. She seems like a nice girl, but don’t they all?”

“Don’t they all…” Josie peek over to see Hope sipping her beer as shades of loneliness seem to dance in the blue of her eyes.

“Hey Lizzie, I’m going to grab a glass of water.”

“Wait. I have a spare glass right here!”

“It's fine. I think you'll need it way more than I do.”

At the bar, she can't help but stand just far enough from Hope to get a good look at her. That easy smile of her pulls into a mischievous smirk as Hope lift her drink up for a sip.

“It's not polite to stare you know. It makes both parties feel awkward. But do you want to know a secret about how to make things less awkward?” Josie glance at her again, inhaling sharply when she sees mischief sparking bright in her eyes.

“Um... what's the secret?”

“It's quite simple, but no one seems like to practice it, especially around girls like me. But the secret to make things less awkward is this : an introduction.” Josie catch her breath as Hope leans forward, smiling as she places a hand out for Josie to shake.

“Hope Mikaelson. I am new in this town, just move here two weeks ago.” Josie's gaze drops to Hope's hand where bits of her tattoos peek out from under the hem of her sleeves. Around the murmurs start again about how Rocky Canyon's golden girl is talking to its newest bad girl. Despite the murmurs, Josie remember the flash of loneliness in Hope's eyes. She looks up at Hope.

"You okay, stranger?"

“I’m not a stranger.”

“Oh? If you’re no a stranger then what are you?” Josie laughs a bit as she take Hope’s hand and give it a firm but welcoming shake.

“I’m just a girl trying to be friendly. I mean, moving to a new town where no one knows you must be pretty lonely.”

“It is, and I’m glad that there’s at least one friendly face here in Rocky Canyon.” As Josie starts to pull her hand away, however, Hope holds it fast as her easy smile turns devilishly playful.

“Uh-uh, I don’t mean to be a bully but I’m going to hold this hand hostage.”

“Oh? That’s just mean.”

“I don’t mean to be mean, but I am curious.” Hope gives Josie’s hand a squeeze, and her hear flutters at the gentleness of Hope’s touch.

“What’s your name, beautiful stranger?” her cheeks flush once more, but she matches the coyness of Hope’s words with the flirtatiousness of her own smile.

“Josie Saltzman and that was so cheesy.” Hope chuckles, it’s like a low rumble, rich and deep like the roll of thunder on a stormy night.

“But it worked, right?”

“Kind of. Just kind of.” Hope quirks an eyebrow and cocks her head to the side.

“You’re a very rare one, indeed.” When she let’s go of Josie’s hand, the effect of her touch ghosts over Josie in a delicious shudder.

“Josie Saltzman, I’ll remember that.”

“I should, uh, be heading back. My friend....”

“Right, go, don’t leave her waiting, but I’ll see you around, right, Josie?”

“Um.. maybe.”

“Maybe? You don’t like making promises that you can’t keep?” Hope follows her gaze around as Josie glance around at the patrons in the bar.

“Maybe because I’m not sure if I want to see you again, or if I even should.” Josie says with a low voice. Hope lifts her chin and her eyes flash with interest.

“I really shouldn’t be causing you any more trouble then, should I?” Even as she says this Hope slides a black business card over to Josie.

“But just in case you ever want to, I don’t know, try something a little different…” Those blue eyes flash with a devilish glint as she gives Josie a wink.

“You know where to find me.”

Lizzie’s mouth is set in a tight line by the time Josie make it back to their table. Arms crossed over her chest, she waits until Josie sit down before her interrogation begins.

“What the hell just happened over there?”

“What happened was called an introduction. You know, where two people introduce themselves to the each other”

“I know what an intro.. nevermind. That didn’t look like just an Introduction”

“Sorry to disappoint, Lizzie, but that’s really all it was.”

“She said ‘Hi’. I said ‘Hi’. We exchanged names, and she gave me her business card. End of the story.”

“Do you know what girls like her are all about, Josie? Girls like her are attracted to good girls like you because you’re a challenge to defile. You might not be a virgin anymore, but you’re a conquest because you refuse to go wild and bad.” Josie narrow her eyes at Lizzie’s words before running a finger around the rim of her glass.

"Girls like her are assholes.”

“But what if she’s not an asshole.”

“Josie I love that you see the good in everyone, but remember what Penelope did to you, okay? It took her cheating on you for you to finally see the light.”

“Yeah but Penelope pretended to be a good girl.”

“And so is Hope Mikaelson.” Lizzie sighs as she stands up, grabbing her purse in the process.

“Anyway, hubby sent out an SOS signal for me to come home.”

“Oh no, is Jared okay?”

“The husband’s fine, but he also just asked if the washing machine should be foaming so…

You make some good decision okay? If you want, we’ll set up a dating profile for you.”

“Yeah… not happening.”

“Don’t be picky, it’s a great way for you to find Ms. Right.” Lizzie blows her an air kiss before she disappears out of the bar, leaving Josie alone with her thoughts. From the corner of her eye she sees Hope making conversation with the bartender. She grabs Lizzie’s untouched beer before standing up, hoping a change of scenery will distract her.

At the pool tables in the back of the bar, she sigh as she runs her fingers across the green velvet surface. Penelope kept promising her that one day she’d teach her to play. She picks up the shiny black eight ball and roll it between her fingers, thinking was she not good enough? Pretty enough? Or is she just too… boring?

“It’s quiet back here.” She set the eight ball back down before looking up to see Hope sauntering over.

“Not a lot of people looking either, which is great. Less gossip. Less pressure.” Hope picks up a pool cue and smiles.

“Do you play?”

“I don’t know how to play.”

“Don’t know how, and is that because you’re not interested or what?”

“More like I never got around to play and not one ever taught me how to play.

“In that case…” Hope turns the pool cue around, handle facing Josie, as a crooked smile tugs at her lips.

“Let me teach you how to play.” Josie holds her breath as she looks up and try to search for the truth in Hope’s eyes.

“Just so you know, you can be yourself back here. No one’s watching, no one’s judging. I know I’m not.” Josie’s frozen in time and hanging on a moment that might define who she is from now on.

“Teach me.” Those two words tumble out of her mouth before she can stop them. She takes the pool cue from Hope.

“Teach me, because from seven damn years I’ve been wanting to learn, but no one’s ever taught me!” A low whistle and a laugh follow her words as Hope looks at her with amusment.

“That is not the reaction I was expecting out of you.”

“Oh, really? And what were you expecting?”

“I don’t know, but that passion. Whew! There is a story behind all that anger.” There is a bit of a pause of teasing mischief plays across Hope’s lips.

"Also, I didn't think that a girl like you would have the word 'damn' in her vocabulary." Heat immediately rushes to Josie's cheeks at Hope's call out as she glance away. All the confidence, all the anger flying out of the window.

"Hey, is everything okay? I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything."

"Everything's fine." Josie shakes her head and plaster on a smile before she looks at Hope with a challenge in her eyes.

"So, are we going to play, or what?" Despite his amused smile, Josie see hints of concern tinge the corner of her her lips.

"Since you insist that you're fine, then let's get started, shall we?" After setting up the ball in a neat traingle and placing the cue ball on the white starting point Josie breathe out as she stands at the head of the table, cue stick in hands.

"So, do I bend over?" Hope paused and stares at Josie for a moment with a quirked eyebrow.

"Come again?"

"Do I bend..." As she repeats her words, her eyes widen and her flush goes from pink to cherry red. Fist to her mouth, it's obvious that Hope is holding back the devil's grin that glimmers in her eyes.

"You can bend over and I'll get behind you, but that's all up to you, Josie." There's a challenge in her quirked eyebrow when Josie look back to see her smirking face.

"I really want to learn how to play pool properly." Hope's smirks intensifies as she walks over and smoothly places a hand on the small of her back.

"If you ever want me to stop, just tell me, okay?" Mute and flustered, Josie nods as she follow the curves of Hope's body bending her over the pool table. A strong hand grips her waist, as the other helps guide her cue stick.

"Did you know pool is all about math, specifically geometry?" Josie swallow hard and try to focus on Hope's words despite the heat of Hope's breath on her ear.

"To be honest, I didn't know."

"Not a lot of people do, they think it's just using a stick to sink balls into a hole. What you do is you look for the angle, in the case of breaking the cities colored balls, you just aim.." Hope trails off as she swings the cue stick left and right.

"The balls are arranged in a traingle with the top pointed at us, so where should we aim to break them?"

"We aim straight ahead." Hope nods at her direction as she pulls her hand back and together, both of them push the stick forward, sending the white ball rolling hard and fast.

"Woah!" And she watch as the traingle breaks, sinking two solids and three striped balls.

"Not bad, not bad at all, Josie." A shiver runs through her as Hope lets go and stands up, giving her a smile.

"Give it a but more practice and you'll be pro in no time."

"You know what? That was a lot of fun." Hope gives her one of those old Hollywood movies smile: rugged with a side of mystery.

"Why don't you stay a while? The fun doesn't have to stop. Besides, we could use each other's company."

"What makes you so sure that we could use each other's company?"

"Easy. I'm in need of friends and you're in need of fun." Hope walks over and takes the cue stick, carefully slipping it from Josie's hands.

"We only live once, and girls like you want to have fun, but towns like these..." Hope's blue eyes never leaves her's as she set the stick down with a gentle click.

"... they're a little suffocating, aren't they?" She's breathless, but not sure if it's from the shards of truth in Hope's words or from the fact that there's something so sinful about even just talking to her.

Just talking to Hope would stir so much controversy. The fantasy shatters. Reality is all-consuming as Josie steps back from Hope and shake her head.

"I have to go."

"Josie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...

"Listen I really have to go." Before she can stop herself, and before Hope can say anything to stop her, she turns and walk away.

As she makes her way through the bar's main area, someone reaches out and grabs her arm. Josie yank her arm away before she turn to give the person who grabbed her the stink eye.

"Excuse me but..." When she see who it is that grabbed her arm she trails off and her heart seizes at the sight of her.

"Josie, calm down it's only me." The one and only Penelope Park. She moved to the next town over with her new girlfriend. So what the hell is she doing here? Let's find out.

"Listen, I just want to talk, okay?" Despite the fire simmering within her, Josie swallow hard and try to smother it.

"Listen, Penelope there's nothing to talk about. Nothing at all."

"But there is something to talk about, Josie, something very important. I know that we didn't end on the best terms, but I still care about you, okay?" Penelope's eyes flickers to the pool tables.

"And I can't help but wonder what your mom would think if she saw you talking to Hope Mikealson." At the mention of her mother, her temper ignites once more as she grit her teeth. Jo loved Penelope. She always went on and on about how she was always the perfect good girl. So perfect that when Josie found out about her cowardly, two-faced, cheating nature, it was too late.

"We were just talking, Penelope, I was being nice. And frankly it's none of your business."

"Josie, if you know what's good for you, you'd avoid girls like Hope. Hanging around with her will ruin your good reputation." Josie shakes her head as her hands clench into two tight fists. She expel a heated breath, forcing her muscles to relax as she screw on a plastic smile.

"I hear you Penelope, but I'm not going to listen to you."

"What? I'm trying to defend your honor, here Josie."

"My honor? Let me remind you, Penelope that you and me, we're nothing. We broke up months ago."

"But-"

"No, Penelope. No buts, please" Josie shakes her head as her plastic smile continues to hold her lips hostage.

"You moved on with another girl and I wish you all the best with her."

"Josie, I'm warning you. Just taking to this girl's going to be a huge mistake."

"Then that's my mistake to make, not yours." Josie take a step back and nod towards the exit.

"I have to go. Goodbye Penelope." Josie breeze past Penelope before she can stop her, as a million and one thoughts zip through her mind.

Outside, she inhale deeply, letting the cool spring - almost summer - air fill her lungs. So many things are happening. So many things are changing. She wonders if it's all for the best or for the worse. The loud roar of a motorcycle engine sparking to life startles her out of her thoughts. She turns around just in time to see Hope on her motorcycle at the far end of the building. That's when they catch each other gazes, her eyes like twin stars in the night. That slow smile on her lips as she arcs an eyebrow and gives Josie a nod.

"Have a good night Josie."

"Good night to you too, Hope." The stars in her eyes shine just a bit brighter as she gives Josie a sly wink.

"Don't get into too much trouble, okay love?" The echo of her words lingers on Josie's soul as Hope rides off, takin the peaceful silence with her.


	2. Expecting the unexpected

The last week of May quickly fades into June, and in the blink of an eye, it’s four days until the 4th of July. Josie’s sitting in one of the many open offices going over the stacks upon stacks of documents. Just as Josie was about to pick up the checklist for the booths that are going to be in the festival, Mrs. Andrews, the Head of the Festival Committee, walks into the office.

“Josie? Josie Saltzman?” Josie inhale deeply and closes her eyes at Mrs. Andrews’ grating voice. Josie’s honored to work on the 4th of July festival she can’t help but think if it’s only because she’s the only person who can tolerate Mrs. Andrews. Not only is she known for being super judgemental, but she’s also a gossip who never stops gabbing. Josie plaster on her 1000-watt smile as she turns to face Mrs. Andrews’ 1000-year scowl.

“Oh, Mrs. Andrews! How are you?”

“How am I? I am absolutely furious right now, Josie!”

“Furious? What happened? How can I help?” Mrs. Andrews drops a stack of papers on her desk.

“There are some not so family-friendly booths that want to participate in the 4th of July festival.”

“Oh? And –“

“And because we still have vendor openings, we have to approve them so that we don’t lose money.” Josie blink once and slide the stack of papers over to see what Mrs. Andrews is so furious about. And some booths are different but none of seem dangerous.

“I don’t quite understand how a booth selling vegan products isn’t family-friendly, Mrs. Andrews.” Her face scrunches as if Josie said something offensive before she scoffs and shakes her head.

“How can you support family values if you can’t eat a damn good burger?”

“As long as they’re just selling their wares and not being pushy about their lifestyle – “

“You listen to me, Josie.” The sharp severity in Mrs. Andrews’ voice Makes her cringe before a sigh escapes her lips.

“I’m listening, Mrs. Andrews.”

“Now, I know that the council appointed you to be my helper, but I am the head of the committee. I have more experience with this event since I’m quite a bit older than you.” Mrs. Andrews reaches over, takes her hand, and gives it a pat.

“I would appreciate it very much if you took my advise instead of questioning it.” Annoyance simmers in the pit of her stomach as Mrs. Andrews squeezes her hand.

“You do understand that my years of experience trump yours, correct?” Josie breathes out slowly, while mentally counting to three, trying not to set Mrs. Andrews on fire, and giving her a plastic smile.

“I completely value your help, and I’m certain there’s a lot I can learn from you.”

“What a good girl! Now let’s talk about – “ A knock on the door interrupts her, and when it swings open, a familiar face catches Josie off guard.

“Excuse me, ladies, I don’t mean to interrupt but I’m here to drop off my check for my rental booth.” Hope’s blue eyes are bright as ever, a welcomed contrast to Mrs. Andrews darkening mood. Josie’s taken back to that spring – almost summer – night when she first met her. Even though she haven’t seen her, but she heard a lot about her. Whispers. Gossip. Rumors about how she’s a member of a gang or what not. She thinks that the rumors are stupid because she’s willing to bet that no one here has even bothered talking to Hope.

“Right, your check, Ms. Mikaelson. I was about to call you about your check and your booth.”

“Oh? Are you going to give me a discount for being a model citizen?”

“No. I was going to call and tell you that your booth has been disqualified from the festival.”

“What? Why?”

“I refuse to allow a tattoo booth at this festival. This is a family event, not the Tramp Stamp Express!”

“Mrs. Andrews, I’m not going to be giving out tattoos at my booth, not real ones at least. What I’m offering is a variety of henna tattoos and face paints for fake tattoos.”

“Henna? What in god’s name is henna? Is it a drug?” Flustered, Hope runs a hand through her hair, her eyes wide.

“It’s not a drug, Mrs. Andrews, it’s a temporary dye that stains the skin, that’s all.” Hope turns to look at Josie, her eyes softening as she gives her an almost pleading smile.

“You know what I’m talking about, right?” Josie’s heart squeezes at the sight of Hope’s smile as Mrs. Andrews scowls next to her.

“Actually, I’m not too sure what henna is.”

“Well, I think that it’s a drug, and you shouldn’t be using it – “

“But I’m sure that a quick Google search will tell me exactly what it is.” She can hear Hope’s low chuckle as she take out her phone and quickly do a search for henna.

“According to this website, henna is a dye used all over the world for temporary tattoos.”

“So it’s not a drug?”

“No, not at all.”

“I assure you, henna is perfectly safe for most adults over the age of 18, and anyone under 18. I’ll have consent forms that their parents will need to fill before I do any henna on them.”

“That’s a responsible decision.”

“That’s because when you’re a business owner, you have to be a responsible person.” Mrs. Andrews huffs as she continues to give Hope the stink eye.

“I don’t know how someone can be ‘responsible’ while working on a tattoo booth.”

“Mrs. Andrews, please.”

“You can’t seriously be defending this tattoo booth, Josie, can you?”

“Actually, I am because I think it’ll add a bit of fun to the festival!”

“And if you’re concerned about henna, Mrs. Andrews I’ll have signs explaining everything. That way, everyone at the festival will be fully informed about what henna is.” Mrs. Andrews’ mouth twist into a tight frown before she sighs dramatically.

“Fine, fine. Since both of you want to bully me into this tattoo booth….” As Mrs. Andrews places her hand out for the check, she turns to Josie with narrowed eyes.

“If any trouble comes out of this, I’m holding you responsible, Josie.”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take. I promise to keep a firm eye on Hope and make sure that she follows all the protocols.” Hope smiles at Josie as she hands Mrs. Andrews her check, her eyes glimmering with gratitude.

“I’ll be sure to not cross the line too often, Josie.”

“Hmph!” Mrs. Andrews snatches the check from Hope before crossing her arms.

“I’ll be right back, Josie. I’ll be depositing Ms. Mikaelson’s check at the treasury.” Once Mrs. Andrews leaves, Josie lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“Wow, I didn’t think she’s actually agree to your tattoo booth!” Hope laughs a baritone laugh in response that remind Josie of a dark summer evening.

“What? Why are you laughing?”

"I am laughing because I really thought the crone was going to scrap my booth" When her laugh subsides, hope turns to josie with her easy smile and gives her a wink.

"Thanks for helping me out back there. It's nice to know someone isn't judging being by my tattoos"

"Listen Hope Mrs. Andrews is mostly harmless."

"Mostly harmless? I don't know, Josie, she looked like she was ready to tear me to shreds." Josie can't help but giggle at Hope's quirked eyebrow before giving her a light shrug.

"I say mostly harmless because she is like a little chihuahua : Big bark but tiny teeth."

"Is she now?" Hope flashes Josie one of her roguish smiles before she casually looks around office.

"So, the question for you, Josie..." Josie's heart jumps as Hope pushes herself from the desk she is leaning on and casually strolls over to her. Instinctively, Josie took a step back, but now she finds herself trapped between Hope and the desk.

"Have you been keeping yourself out of trouble?" There is a mischievous glint in Hope's eyes as she says this : teasing and alluring. A slow flush starts to warm her cheeks as Hope stops just close enough to steal Josie's breath from her.

"You have a little something here on your hair, do you mind if I..." Josie's flush deepens and she feels her heart beating widely in its cage.

"No I don't mind." Hope smiles as a fingers skim through Josie's hair, sending delightful little shivers through her.

"There we go, now how about you tell me how this got in your hair to begin with?" Like a magician holding up card, Hope shows Josie the tiny leaf that caught itself in her hair.

"Oh. Um. The wind from outside. It was a little breezy when I walked in this morning."

"A little breezy, huh? I guess even the wind can't resist playing with your hair."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hope as she twirls the leaf between her fingers, the blue of eyes dancing with amusement.

"You want to know something interesting?" Those eyes flash something mischievous as Hope grins at Josie.

"Something interesting? About what?"

"About this leaf, but, also about you, I guess. There's this saying that when a leaf blows past you and get stuck in your hair it means that's someone's been thinking about you for a very long time." Josie's breath hitches at Hope's words as the daring gleam in her eyes brightens and intensifies.

"Someone's thinking about me, I wonder who?" Hope's low rumble echoes through Josie's soul as she gives her a mischievous wink.

"I don't know, Josie. I mean you are very pretty girl, you're the talk of the town. I wouldn't be surprised if every guy or girl in here has you on their mind."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What that mean is that people around here really like you. From what I heard, you're a pageant queen, a saloon owner, a real rule sticker." Hope's eyes twinkle as mischief turns into a dark and sinful sort of flirtation.

"I'll bet there's not a single bad desire in that good heart of yours." Josie shakes her head and takes a step away from Hope.

"Well, I guess I'm glad that I'm the talk of the town, it's just - Ah!" As she backs away from Hope, her foot catches the wastebasket, and she falls fast...

"Woah. Josie!" ...But right before she hits the floor, Hope catches her and pulls her safely into her own arms.

"Are you okay?" Josie's flush deepens when she realize that she's pressed against Hope's chest.

"I'm fine."

"Are you? You sound a little winded for someone who's fine."

Josie's laugh is a bit hesitant as she pulls back from Hope's embrace, and run a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." Her voice is really low from standing so close to Hope their faces centimetres apart. Josie's breath hitches as Hope skims a finger down her cheek and along her jawline.

"Just so you know, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you ever since we met at that bar. And I've been wondering and asking myself : just who are you, Josie Saltzman?" Hope's voice is a low vibrato tingle that trickle down Josie's spine, and her flush deepen even more.

"I... I'm..."

"Just what is going on here?" Josie jump back as Mrs. Andrews storms into the office, her eyes narrowed with suspicion. Hope takes a step back as well, her hands casually dropping to her sides as she flashes Mrs. Andrews a grin.

"Nothing, Mrs. Andrews, I was just getting to know Josie a little better, that's all." As she says this, Hope gives her a wink before she walks towards the exit.

" I hope to see more of you, Josie." After the door closes behind Hope, Mrs. Andrews' storm turns to Josie as she huffs and glares.

"What exactly is the meaning of that, Josie?" Annoyance bubbles in her stomach at Mrs. Andrews interrogation and her hands curls into fists. Ever since her mom died, Mrs. Andrews has been hypercritical of every little thing Josie does. They're not even related. They're just two volunteers helping in the festival together.

"Josie, are you listening to me?" Josie takes a deep breath and look at Mrs. Andrews before putting on a smile.

"Mrs. Andrews I was just being friendly." Mrs. Andrews' eyes narrow suspiciously as she folds her arms across her chest.

"The two of you looked far more intimate for something that's supposed to be 'friendly'."

"I just want to be kind Mrs. Andrews, that's all."

"I understand, Josie, you're a good girl, but don't be too kind and generous with your heart. You don't want to send the wrong message, now do you?" The ice in Mrs. Andrews words sends a chill down Josie's spine. Mrs. Andrews is the town gossip. She thrives on ruining other people's reputation.

"You're right Mrs. Andrews, I don't want to send the wrong message." She beams at Josie's answer before she walks over and clasps a hand on her shoulder.

"You're a good girl. Keep that purity of yours in check. You've already ruined yourself once with Penelope, don't ruin yourself even more with this Hope." Her blood boils at the mention of Penelope.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Andrews, I'll see you next time when we go over the festival setup."

"Hm. Goodbye, Josie and don't forget your dress for the Rocky Canyon Queen float!" Josie turn around and roll her eyes. Ever since she won the Rocky Canyon Queen pageant last year, people have been even more critical of her. Such a good girl. Such a pretty girl. Such a perfect role model for the young girls in town. She shakes her head as she leaves the office, her heart heavy with other people expectations.

By the time she gets home, the sun is low in the sky as it sets below the horizon. Just as she set her purse down, her cat, Slinks, pads over and meows at her.

"Meow"

"Slinks" She scoops Slinks into her arms and give him a quick kiss on his forehead before setting him down.

"What are you doing in the front yard? Did you miss me?" She chuckles as Slink brushes against her legs, clearly begging for food.

"Okay. okay, I'll feed you after I grab the mail. Go use your kitty door and wait for me in the kitchen." As slinks pads her way to the kitty door in the backyard, Josie smile and go to the mailbox.

"Okay, let's see... bills...bills... and what's this?" Among the stacks of mail is a card unlike any other and as she pull it out, her heart stops.

"Oh god.. What the hell is this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of people wanted me to continue so here's the new chapter  
> Please leave kudos and comments  
> Thank you


	3. Things good girls don't do

The world around her spins as she stares at the glittery envelope in her hand. "You're invited" written on that envelope. She's invited to what? A sweet 16? The only people who would use this much glitter are 16 - years - old! She shakes her head, but her curiosity gets the netter of her and tear open the envelope.

Her heart stops at the sight of the wedding invitation and she stumbles back into the mailbox. It's not just any other wedding invitation. It's Penelope's wedding invitation. Hot tears blurred vision and her hand trembles at the realization. Penelope has a lot of nerve invitation Josie to her wedding. She pushes the tears from her eyes and try to gather thoughts. She wants to cry and scream and call that no-good cheating bitch and give her a piece of her mind. Her grip on the wedding invitation tightens as she glares down at the garishly over-the-top decorations. She grips the invitation and rip it in half again and again and again. With each tear, she feels a tiny weight left from her shoulders as she curses Penelope's name. Damn her for wasting the seven years of Josie’s life.

The bits of invitation fall from her fingers like confetti as tears trickle down her face. The evening chill sends a shiver through her as she looked back at her empty house. She didn't want to be alone. So, she decided to feed Slinks and go out for a drink.

After feeding Slinks, she finds herself at the Whiskey River Bar with a glass of beer and a heavy heart.

"Everything okay, Josie?" As Grant, the bartender, walks over, she puts on a smile and sigh.

"Everything is just fine."

"Hm. That's a little hard to believe when you're moping like this."

"Trust me, I'm fine. Just a little moody that's all."

"Hm, well how about I help out by getting you a little something to eat?" Her stomach gurgles, demanding to be fed, but her soul is too exhausted to hold down food.

"You know what? I think I'll have some fries." Grant flashes her a friendly smile before she nods and straightens up.

"One basket of fries coming right up."

"Thank you, Grant, you're the best." As Grant leaves to grab her food, she sighs as she digs out a pen from her purse. As a thought crosses her mind, she starts to write without thinking.

**THINGS GOOD GIRL’S DON’T DO**

  1. **Cut and color my hair something colorful and fun.**



She always wanted to color her hair something pink, blue or purple. But good girls should never ever look something unnatural.

  1. **Get a tattoo of something meaningful.**



She always thought there’s something rebellious about having a tattoo. But good girls don’t mark their bodies with ink.

  1. **Steal something.**



She still remembers graduating high school and senior’s prank was to steal school’s mascot. She didn’t join in because good girls don’t break rules, even if it’s okay to sometime break them.

Soon she’s fully immersed in writing her list then all of a sudden…

“Someone looks like they could use a drink.”

“Huh?” She looks up to see Hope sauntering over with an easy smile and a glass of beer.

“Is everything okay? You look a little depressed sitting here all by lonesome.” Her heart squeezes as the whispers start up again and all eyes slides over to them. A faint blush crosses her cheeks as she places a hand over her napkin. She brushes off the stares before turning to Hope with a smile.

“Hey, Hope. Fancy seeing you here. What’s up? What are you doing?” Hope leans against the counter as she looks at josie, her blue eyes shining with concern.

“What I am doing is seeing if you’re okay, and if you’re not, maybe I could buy you a drink.” A lump forms in her throat at Hope’s kindness, and she breathes out before glancing away.

“You want to buy me a drink?” Hope’s smile widens as she slides into the seat next to Josie.

“That’s what I said, Josie. If you want, I’ll buy you a drink.”

“I’ll feel bad if you spend money on me.” Josie smiles playfully.

“If you’ll feel bad, I can definitely think of a few ways you can pay me back.” A mischievous glint shines in Hope’s eyes as she chuckles and taps a thoughtful finger on her lips.

“How about this: I’ll but you a drink, and you tell me what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours.” As hope says this, she reaches over and gently brushes the hair out of Josie’s face.

“Because I know a sad face when I see one, and you’ve been moping for a while now.” A warm flush starts to tingle from the tip pf her nose to across her cheeks as she tries to laugh it off.

“How about you buy me a drink and I’ll consider telling you what’s going in my head?”

“I’d say that it’s a deal if it means that I get to see you smile a little more often.” Hope turns to Grant and lifts her hand, and within seconds the bartender is walking over.

“Everything going well here? This one here not causing you any trouble or anything, is she, Josie?”

“I’m not causing any trouble. I’m just here to have a friendly conversation, that’s all.” Josie cringe at how blunt Grant to Hope and back at Grant again.

“Grant, Hope is not causing me any trouble. Seriously, we’re just talking, that’s all.” Grant’s eyes narrow with the suspicion before he nods once.

“In that case, what will you have?”

“I’ll have a mojito.”

“One mojito coming right up.”

“Make that two please.” She watches at Grant grunts before walking off to make two mojitos for her and Hope. It doesn’t take long until Grant returns with the drinks.

“Cheers?”

“Cheers.” She clinks her glass to Hope’s before taking a refreshing sip. When she lowers her glass, she notices that not once do Hope’s blue eyes leave hers.

“Feeling better?”

“Much. I’m glad to take you up on your offer of a drink.”

“Are you feeling up to telling me about what’s been weighing you down, Josie?” At Hope’s question, Josie lowers her gaze and bite the inside of her lip. She taps her fingers over the bar top, thoughts swirling like a storm inside her head.

“I’m not fine.” These words tumble over before she can stop them.

“I’m not okay at all. I’m angry. I’m so angry right now. Angry. Vexed. Pissed off. I am so angry I want to scream.”

“Then why don’t you scream.”

“Because I can’t scream, that’s why. It’s not ladylike to scream.” A rush washes over her as she say all these things to Hope, unsure if she wants to stop or continue.

“I just had a bad day. I had to deal with Mrs. Andrews all day about the festival.”

“I can imagine being around that old bat for a few hours would drive anyone nuts.”

“And then I went home, and I got some more bad news.” Immediately, Hope’s eyes darken with concern as she reaches over and takes Josie’s hand.

“What happened? Is everything okay?” Her heart stops at Hope’s protective touch and she swallows hard before pulling away.

“Everything’s okay. As for what happened, it’s just something stupid.”

“I don’t believe it’s stupid. If it was stupid, you wouldn’t be this upset.” When Josie pulls her hand away, Hope pulls her hand back as well. The concern, however, doesn’t leave her eyes as she gives Josie a slow nod.

“Just so you know, if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me, okay?”

“Thank you.” Hope flashes her a small but genuine smile before her eyes brighten once more.

“Say, what do we have here?”

“Huh?” Josie look down at the napkin with her list on it sitting there exposed to the world.

“This thing.. it’s my… uhh shopping list.”

“Shopping list? What kind of shopping? Grocery?” Hope asked smirking at Josie.

“Yes! Grocery, definitely a grocery shopping list?”

“Huh? Mind if I take a look at this grocery list? I’m a pretty good cook?” Josie shifts uncomfortably as she places a hand over the napkin once more.

“Um, no, no. I’m still writing it, and it’s not anything that important.”

“Aw, come on, Josie, If it’s ‘just a list’ there’s no harm in sharing it, right?” Hope leans over and places a single finger on the napkin’s corner.

“Or is this something on here that you don’t want people to see?” Hope’s tone is teasing and playful, as if she’s doing this not to be mean but to lighten the mood. She has no idea how good her guess is. Josie really doesn’t want people to see this. Flushed red with embarrassment, Josie shakes her head as she tries to find an exit strategy.

“Um, so it’s late. I um, have work early tomorrow, so I should get going.”

“What time do you have to be at work?”

“My first appointment is at 8 AM, so I need to get there an hour early to prep.”

“Makes sense. In that case, go.” Josie flashes Hope a friendly smile before sliding off of her barstool.

“Thanks for checking in on me.”

“Don’t thank me. I was being selfish.”

“Selfish?”

“Yeah. Selfish because I wanted to see your pretty smile brighten my dark, depressing night.” Despite the darkness in Hope’s words, her blue eyes shine bright in the dim light of the bar. In this moment, Josie feels the world come to standstill. Even though everyone at this bar saw how sad she was, all of them just avoided her. All of them except for the strange “bad girl” who came over to try and make her smile.

Before Josie can stop herself, she closes the distance between her and Hope. Arms, wrapped around Hope’s waist, as she embraces her tightly. “Thank you.”

“Thank you?” Hope chuckles as she returns the hug. It’s a brief, gentle squeeze before she pulls back just as the gossip swells around them.

“I told you: there’s no need to thank me for being selfish.” It’s Josie’s turn to laugh as she takes a step back as well, a soft shy smile on her lips.

“I just want to thank you for being kind. I mean, you say that you were being selfish, but I think you were just being kind.”

“You don’t know me too well then.”

“I think I know you enough to know that you have a kind soul.”

“Goodnight Josie.”

“Goodnight, Hope.” Josie’s heart flutters as she takes a step back and turn to leave, the smile never leaving her face.

Outside the bar, she breathes in the summer air, letting it fill her soul with peace. She decided that she would go home and tear that list apart because good girls don’t make a fuss. Good girls always have a smile on. Good girls don’t complaint. These words ring hollow in her soul, but she clings to them for dear life. Speaking of that list, where did she put it? She reaches into her purse and pause when she doesn’t feel the paper napkin inside.

“What the..” Panic surges through her as she digs through every compartment in her purse for her list.

“You know, I had a feeling that this wasn’t some ordinary list that you were writing.” For the second time this evening, the world around her comes crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey god give me the strength to complete thus fanfiction  
> So guys I wasn't going to write a new chapter but since today's my birthday here a small surprise for you all  
> Please leave comments and kudos  
> Thank you!


	4. Things good girls don't do - part 2

It could have been anyone but the universe thought it would be a great day to make Josie Saltzman miserable so it decided that Hope should find the list. Heart pounding in her chest, Josie slowly turns around to see Hope casually leaning against the wooden fence. The devil's smile rests on her lips as she holds the list of things good girls don't do in her hand.

"What is this Josie? 10 things that good girls like you shouldn't do?" Embarassment quickly shifts to annoyance as Josie narrow her eyes at Hope.

"Listen, that list is private. If I wanted you to read it, I would've given you permission."

"Wait, so you didn't leave your list at the bar on purpose for me to find?"

"No! What part of 'private' do you not understand?" Hope doesn't look convinced as she clicks her tongue and lifts the list up to read.

"You know, some of my favourites on this list are : things good girls don't do number two : get a tattoo. And things good girls don't do number seven : try handcuffs." Heart hammering in her chest, the world around Josie spins as embarassment colors her cheeks.

"Please, stop teasing me."

"I'm not teasing. I'm curious." Hearing Hope read off buts and pieces of her list with that teasing glint in her eyes is torture.

"Josie?"

"I'm going home!"

"Josie, I'm so-" She doesn't wait for Hope to apologize, hurrying through the parking lot to her car. She's gonna go home snuggle to Slinks and pretend this never happened.

Note to self : Next time I decide to make a crazy list of things I want to try someday...  
Do it at home.

She wakes up early the next morning feeling like she have been hit by a two - ton truck. Suddenly everything came crashing down about what happened last night. Penelope's wedding invitation. The list of things good girls don't do. Just thinking about Hope's blue eyes and testing grin brings a flush to her face.

"Meow." She smiles as Slinks brushes against her leg as she gets out of bed.

"Morning, Slinks"

"Meow." As Slinks walks out of the bedroom, she walks over to her closet and sigh. One of the best things about being a hairdresser and working at a saloon if that she gets to dress in cool outfits. After getting ready and feeding Slinks she walks out of her house for the salon.

Time flies when she's at the hair salon with her co-workers. She has worked so hard to get where she is now : owning and managing her own salon. 

"Oh my god, Kitty, have you heard the latest about Hope Mikealson?" Pulled out of her thoughts, Josie looks over at her two co-workers, who are busily cleaning their stations.

"No? What did she do this time?" Josie paused in taking stock of her inventory, curiosity piqued by Janet and Kitty's conversation.

"Okay, so last I heard, Hope was sleeping with Joshna and Maxine at the same time."

"Wait, what do you mean by "same time?" Like cheating, or a threesome?"

"Well, it started off as her two - timing them, but then she convinced them to have a threesome."

"What. No way! She did not."

"She so did, and last I heard, after getting that threesome, she ghosted them."

"When did this threesome happened?"

"Last night. They did it at Joshna's place sometime around 8 PM and they fucked until 1 AM." Josie frowns at Janet's story. Because for one, she was at Whiskey River at 8 PM last night and Hope was there, too. She wasn't there for too long, but Hope didn't look like she was in a hurry to go somewhere.

"Wow, this Hope girl seems like a real creep."

"Come on, Kitty, girls with tattoos like her are destined to be heartbreaking losers."

"It kind of sucks though, to have so many hot girls turns out to be real assholes."

"Say, Josie, what do you think about Hope?" Cornered by Janet's question, she swallow hard as she glance away and gather her thoughts. Memories from last night about how Hope tried to cheer her up filters through her mind. She inhales deeply and put on a smile as she looks at Janet.

"I think Hope is misunderstood." Janet furrows her brow and cocks her head to the side.

"What do you mean misunderstood. Hope's a total player and a bitch."

"Yeah, from what I heard there's nothing "misunderstood" about her" Josie breathe out a huff while running a hand through her hair.

"Before we continue to talk about the rumours and gossip surrounding Hope, I have a question."

"What's the question?" 

"Have either of you talked to Hope."

"Um.. no?"

"Why would we ever talk to Hope?" Josie breathe out again, frustrated by Janet's and Kitty's answers.

"How would you guys feel if people spread rumours about you that aren't true?"

"I'd feel awful."

"I'd be angry!"

"Exactly, so maybe you guys should get to know Hope before believing any rumours about her." A moment of silence passes as Janet and Kitty stare at her.

"Hmm, you seem really invested in Hope's reputation." Janet smirks.

"Is there something going on between you and Hope?"

"Oh my god. Mind your own business you two. And let's just say that I was at the Whiskey River last night, and Hope was there too. We talked and she seemed like a decent person."

"I don't know Josie, all bad things start as decent." 

"But maybe we should get to know Hope a bit more before we judge her." Kitty agrees with Josie. "Still, even though she's a bad girl, I have to admit that Hope Mikealson is kind of super hot and dreamy." 

"Maybe it's not a bad thing that she's a playgirl. I mean, why not have a taste of sin while we can." Janet smirks at her as Josie tsks and shakes her head and go back to her tasks at hand, ignoring her co-workers. 

She's checking over the salon's finances as she hears Janet and Kitty walking over.

"Hey, Josie, Janet and I are going on our lunch break."

"Do you want us to grab anything for you?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Don't work too hard, okay?" Kitty says as the both walk out of the door. Josie turns back to her work as she hears the jingle of the door opening.

"Be with you in a second!"

"Don't worry love, I'd wait a thousand years and then some if I had to."

"Huh?" Josie looks up and see Hope walking into the salon, with that devilish smile on her lips.

"I'm here for a head wash."

"What?" Josie's voice come in a shriek. 

"I'm here to get a good head wash, that's all." It's obvious by her tone of voice that Hope isn't just here for a head wash. The salon us unnervingly quiet and the world stills as the two of them stand there, looking at each other.

"Head wash." Josie says and Hope takes a swaggering step towards her.

"Head wash."

"In that case, I hope you're a good tipper."

"Always." Josie leads Hope to a hair washing station where she easily slides herself back into the chair.

"Tell me if the water is too hot or too cold, okay?"

"Any temperature you pick is going to be perfect, Josie, but I do like things good." It sounded like a dare. Josie rolls her eyes at Hope's cheekiness but there's a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"So, you like things hot?" Josie turns the water on and start to rinse Hope's hair with some warm water.

"It's the only way to live life, you know? Hot and on the edge of things."

"You only live once, so why not embrace everything that life has to offer?" Josie pauses at the sincerity of Hope's words and at hot deeply it seems to strike her soul.

"It's kind of hard to embrace life when everyone's judging you." 

"People are always going to judge you, no matter what you do."

"That's true, but it's easier when people like you."

"But dio they like you for who you are, or do they only like you for who they think you should be?" Josie takes silent at Hope's words and at how naked her soul feels when she's talking to Hope.

"You only live once, Josie, keep that in mind." Her words are a murmur as Josie begins to massage the peppermint shampoo in her scalp. A faint moan escapes her lips as her dark lashes flutter and her blue eyes start to close.

"There's nothing better than having someone run their fingers through your hair."

"I can think of something better."

"Hm?" Josie's fingers glide over to her temoles and begin to rub circles into the tneder pressure points.

"Oh, God...." Another faint moan escapes her as Hope inhales sharply.

"Damn, you're good at this." 

"I just know where people carry their stress, and you look like the type who gets headaches a lot."

"Yeah, you're right. I always sort of massage my temples whenever my head starts to hurt." Josie continues the massage a bit longer before she rinse Hope's hair woth warm water.

"Damn, I feel like a new woman just from your touch alone, Josie."

"It's all part of the salon experience. I like making my clients refreshed after every session." After towel drying Hope's hair, Josie leads her back to one of the cutting station and begins to style her hair.

"You know, I didn't actually come in here for a head wash."

"Oh? I figured."

"Am I really that obvious?" Hope smirked raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't exactly hide the fact thus whole head wash thing is just a ruse to talk to me."

"I'm here to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"I didn't mean to embarrass you last night." Josie pauses while combing Hope's hair, meeting her eyes in the mirror. When Josie's eyes met Hope's in the reflection, her eyes soften and Hope breathes out a sigh.

"You were having a bad night, and I was trying to be playful, but then I crossed the line."

"It's fine. I kind of figured you had some good intentions last night." Hope's low chuckle catches her off guard as she glances into the mirror once more.

"You realize that the road to hell is paved with good intentions, right?" 

"I do, and you're just full of good intentions." Hope's smirk widens and Josie can't help but smile herself before combing her hair once more.

"I am full of good intentions."

"But I mean it, I am sorry."

"And I accept your apology." 

"I have a question : would you have accepted my apology if I'd said that my intentions were only half good?"

"That depends. What does a 'half good' intention look like?"

"It looks like a bad girl like me trying to find any excuse to talk to a good girl like you."

"Speaking of excuses, I can help you with the number two on your list, you know."

"Number two?" 

"Get a tattoo. If you really want one, I can give you one in a place no one can see unless you let them."

"In fact, there are quite a few things on that lust of yours that I can help you with." Heart hammering in her chest, Josie feels the air around her slowly become scorching hot. Josie feels embarrassed, but most of all she feels angry. First, Hope apologizes and then she teases her about the exact same thing she's apologizing to Josie for?

"Okay, first of all, that list was a joke."

"I'm not saying that it's not a joke."

"In that case, why are you taking it so seriously then?"

"I'm not. But what I am saying is that the greatest adventures in life sometimes start off as a joke." Josie blushes as the temptation of her forbidden list dances through her mind.

"What was number five again? Go skinny - dipping? That's not something you do by yourself. And number six - go to a sex shop and number seven - try handcuffs. Well, you can't exactly 'try handcuffs' by yourself, now can you?" Josie swallows hard, unable to focus on styling Hope's hair as she doggedly flirts with her.

"I can't really help you with number eight : tell Penelope what you think of her, but, number nine : drink and flirt too much, followed by number ten : have a one - night stand...* Hope trails off, and Josie's still stands like a statue, hypnotized by her devilish gaze.

"Josie?" Her hands tremble as she places the comb down and take a step back from Hope.

"Hope, I would like you to leave." Hope's eyes widen as rhe realization sinks in.

"Josie, I-"

"I mean it : leave." Hope nods as she stands up, running a hand through her hair.

"You know what? I'm not going to apologize for that." Hope smirks but there's an edge to her voice. It's honest and borderline arrogant as she turns to look at Josie.

"I'm not going apologize because deep down I know you want to break free." Hope smiles at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is, even thiugh some of the things on your list are outrageous, those other things like speaking what's on your mind and telling this Penelope girl off? They're not silly." Hope's smirk becomes razor sharp, matching the light in her eyes.

"You know where to find me if you want a little help mustering the courage to get through that list." Hope then take a 100 dollar bill and sets it on the counter.

"Wait, that's too much."

"I told you I was a good tipper, and I mean it." With that, Hope gives her a wink before she saunters out of her salon. 

Ever since Hope left the salon, Josie can't stop thinking about everything she said to her. Even if she said that the list is nothing but a joke, but deep down she knows that she means it. Why? Because she's tired. Tired of always being the good girl. So, later that evening, after closing the salon for the night, Josie findes herself outside Hope's tattoo parlor with a bag of Chinese takeout.

Tightly clutching the bag of takeout, she shakes her head and steel her nerves. Only one thing wandering through her mind. What am I getting myself into? Before she can change her mind she opens the door and makes her way into the tattoo parlor.

The parlor is strikingly dark, both in color and decor.

"Sorry, but the store's closed. You can come back tomo-"

"Josie. Well, well, well." Hope's eyes shine bright in the dark as she walks out of the back room and into the front of the parlor.

"Are you here to give me a tongue - lashing about how rude I was at your salon?"

"Or are you here because you're being a curious little kitten?" Hope takes a step closer and Josie's breath hitches as she instinctively takes a step back.

"I'm here to offer you a peace treaty." Josie lifts up the ball of Chinese takeout and Hope's eyes widen with surprise.

"This is definitely unexpected." Smiling, she walks over and pokes at the bag before she turns to Josie with twinkling eyes.

"You're going to feed me, right?" Hope smirks.

"Ugh. Ofcourse not." Hope laughs and gives Josie a wink.

"Come on. You know you want to." Josie rolls her eyes at Hope's confidence.

"Anyway. What did you get?"

"I got shrimp fried rice."

"Oooh, how did you know I love shrimp."

"Lucky guess, I guess." The scent of Chinese food perfumes the tattoo parlor as Josie and Hope digs into the meal. They eat in silence, but it's not an awkward silence. It's calm, quiet, and almost serene. After they finish eating, Josie gets up to browse the shelves in Hope's tattoo parlor.

"Wait, you got a little something there."

"Huh?" Josie swallows hard as Hope reaches over, and with a brush of her thumb, wipes sauce from her lips.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, you're the one who brought me dinner." A flush starts to form as Hope licks the sauce from her thumb and arches an eyebrow at her.

"Your lips are soft, you know, very soft. Kissably soft." Josie's lost in her eyes as Hope leans forward with a crescent smule on her lips. Her touch sends shivers through Josie as Hope tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Hope's voice is low, dangerously low, and Josie finds herself hypnotized by the sound of it.

"So, exactly how do you want to do this, Josie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so here's the new chapter. I really wanted to update before new year.  
> Please leave kudos and comments  
> Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, if you want me to continue please tell me in the comments and please leave kudos.  
> Thank you.  
> Follow me on twitter @BabutaJanvi


End file.
